


Peter Parker's and Harry Osborn's "Backstory": A Plot Outline

by FencingRealities



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Author Commentary, M/M, Meta, Origin Story, story outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FencingRealities/pseuds/FencingRealities
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tale of how Harry's and Peter's relationship could have started out and progressed. However, the Author is VERY lazy and will never have the motivation to write a whole fic over it, so she's posting the outline. This has character/plot analysis weaved into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peter Parker's and Harry Osborn's "Backstory": A Plot Outline

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I don't have the motivation to write it, BUT, if you want to see it as a fully fledged fic, please comment saying so and I'll probably do it!

  * Harry and Peter met each other when Mr. Parker brought his son over to Mr. Osborn's personal lab that he kept in the basement of his mansion so they could work on their private research together. The Osborn Mansion was on the other side of NYC from Uncle Ben’s place, but a 10 min drive from Mr. Parker’s. Since Peter had a hard time socializing, Mr. Parker hoped he’d get along with Harry. Peter was 3 and Harry was 4.

  * Harry quickly realized that Peter had a scared yet caring nature, and felt comfortable around him. The same goes for Peter towards Harry. They became best (and only) friends.

  * Since Harry's father was never attentive and rather abusive, Harry grew to be 7 or so and didn’t have anyone else he was comfortable talking about his emotional vulnerabilities except Peter. Basically a very unhappy boy who wants to remember and meet his mother, but she’s dead. Even if he was only 6, Peter was still a softie and knew what to say to people to make them feel better, increasing Harry’s attachment to Peter.

  * When Peter was 7.9 years old, his parents were killed by Mr. Osborn. In order to keep the up appearance he was mourning the Parker family's loss, Mr. Osborn still allowed Uncle Ben to take Peter over. Then it was Harry’s turn to comfort his friend that had no idea where his parents were or if they were alive. This made Peter extremely attached to Harry in turn.

  * While Uncle Ben saw nothing wrong with being close to his only friend, Mr. Osborn was always hyper-aware of every little upsetting or strange thing Harry did. When Peter(9) would be picked up after a playdate (usually playing tag or video games) with Harry(10), Mr. Osborn would usually allow Ben to have some coffee first, letting the kids wrap up whatever they were doing. So when Mr. Osborn would show Ben to the door and the kids came scrambling downstairs together, he’d immediately notice that Harry and Peter were holding hands. The man would tell Harry to knock it off, but before letting go, Peter squeezed his hand as a “it’ll be okay” sign.

  * Since Mr. Osborn saw that, he was even more reluctant to let Peter come over. Harry told Peter the next time that he visited that they shouldn’t hold hands in front of his dad anymore because he obviously didn’t like it.

  * At this point Harry was particularly miserable (and would act out against his dad), so when Peter managed to come over after some convincing from Auntie May, Harry would especially need comfort from Peter. Up in his room, he’d vent and even start to cry, which resulted in Peter peppering small innocuous kisses all over his face to calm him down.

  * Just before Harry was sent off, the both of them became self conscious thanks to even Uncle Ben arching a brow at Peter when he told him about their adventures, activities, and Mr. Osborn hating Peter coming over. They were friends, yet friends didn’t seem to cover it anymore…

  * Mr. Osborn, unwilling to deal with his 11 year old son’s increasingly rebellious behavior, sent him off to boarding school in Europe. In order that he’d be properly reformed, the father specifically told the Dean to not send out any letters that Harry wrote that weren’t addressed to his family, and to never deliver any letters unless it was from family. He also stopped all contact with the Parkers since he never cared for them, whether telling them that Harry left or answering Uncle Ben’s and Peter’s phone calls asking if Peter could come over.

  * Out of desperation and concern after not hearing anything from Mr. Osborn or Harry, Peter (now freshly 11 years old) didn’t come home from school, took the sub,s and walked all the way to the Osborn mansion to see Harry. The only answer he got at the door was a servant saying that “Harry wasn’t available to see him. I will send a call when he is.” Peter got in HUGE trouble when he got home for worrying Ben and May.

  * Several months later of NO contact with Harry and being completely friendless and lonely again, Peter snuck off _again_  with the same results. At this point he assumes that for some reason, Harry didn’t like him anymore, just like everyone else. He wonders for months what he did wrong, until he slowly gives up in Harry.

  * Peter then goes through all of middle school and 3 years of high school being bullied on and usually friendless.

  * All of a sudden, tabloids show up covering “Harry Osborn’s post-grad travels”. Peter looks at how the papers present him and his “playboy millionaire lifestyle”, and infers from the text that he’s being exposed to the public now that he’s graduated. Peter’s sour feelings rise back up. To Peter, he looks like a happy and content party animal, and believes that Harry really did never need him at all.

  * Peter misses having a friend so, so much, and the thought of Harry won’t leave his mind. Harry _hurt_ him. Peter wishes he had what they did together before, and this makes him extraordinarily sour and bitter. Peter finally realized he loved him, even if it was in the way that kids do. He wonders why didn’t Harry love him back. Peter's _new_ thoughts of giving him a piece of his mind and then maybe kissing him doesn't help the clarity of his feelings. It also doesn’t help that he's older now and has new types of feelings. They're _older_ now. Even his pictures are dolled up in the papers. Nothing helps.

  * These feelings and thoughts keep goading him the next day, only intensifying throughout the rest of the week. He hates all the comments about Harry during school from those who involve themselves with NYC gossip.

  * Eventually on a Friday, Peter comes home from school really frustrated, and with Harry on his mind. Harry’s appearance of being alluring and having this thrillingly dangerous vibe to him is enough to mix in with Peter’s present frustrations and he ends up jerking it. It’s the “fuck you, but fuck you” feeling.

  * Once he winds down though, Peter’s just like “shit, bro, that was pretty gay” and realizes this whole thing is driving him up the wall and he needs to let go of it all. He has to accept that at least Harry is happy now (or at least to his knowledge). 

  * One year or so passes of “Harry exists without me and that’s okay”.

  * Queue meeting Gwen Stacy, then getting his Spider powers, the events of TASM, and forgetting completely about Harry because wow she’s great for him (and isn’t tied tied to Oscorp drama).

  * Peter graduates, and he and Gwen get into _ridiculously_ OOC relationship trouble and break up to keep her safe. Peter’s at a confusing point in his life, so he needs someone like Gwen to keep him in check.

  * (NOTE: This is just like Doctor Who; he acts brashly normally and has experienced loss, making him unstable, and needs someone to keep him in check, yet those who keep him in check die, making him suffer and more unstable. This is also similar to Armin and Eren, yet the major difference is that while Peter plays the role of Eren, he’s much more suited to being the one who supports someone emotionally volatile, and while Gwen plays the role of Armin, she’s much more stable and confident about herself.)

    * important and totally shits on everything: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9sQeqSOxpD8>

  * Lo and behold: the news says Harry’s dad is dead. Not having much else to do in this time of emotional trouble, Peter takes a risk and goes back to his roots, and visits Harry at his home.

    * Fun fact: track #7 “you need me” plays during this. In fact, there’s a whole track (#17) dedicated to them called “you’re my best friend”)

  * The following conversations ensue (I’ll insert some comments in parentheses):




Harry: Peter Parker. It's like seeing a ghost.

Peter: Hey, Harry.

Harry: Random. What, ten years?

Peter: It's eight. But you're close.

Harry: What's up?

Peter: I saw the news, man. I heard about your dad and I wanted to come and... Just wanted to come and see you. Check to see how you were doing.

Harry: I'm with some people. I'm in a... I'm in a meeting.

Peter: Sorry, I don't wanna intrude. I know it's been a long time. I kind of know exactly what you're going through right now. And you were so there for me when my parents... Well, that's why I'm here for you.

Harry: Thank you.

Peter: It's good to see you, man. It's good to see you. I'm sorry about your dad.

[turns to leave]

Harry: You got your braces off.

[Peter turns back to him again]

Harry: Now there's nothing to distract from your unibrow.

[they start to laugh]

Peter: There he is. There he is! You still blow-dry your hair every morning?

Harry: Well, you know, one of my manservants holds the hair dryer. But I work the comb, okay? So at least I'm not completely helpless.

Peter: You're stupid.

[they hug]

(Peter expected some content party animal that wouldn’t even recognize him, but he got a really bitter, stressed, and hurting Harry that recognized him instantly like he had been hoping for him to show up.)

 

* * *

 

  * Between these two scenes, I’d like to imagine that on the stairs, Harry mentions how much he missed him at boarding school.

  * Peter’s world is just shattered bc HARRY DIDN’T ABANDON HIM?? All these lonely and bitter feeling he had before he let it go instantly resurface along with the fact he loves Gwen now and jfc I do not want to be him.

  * Peter says he never knew he was sent off, and this whole time he stopped liking him and just stopped speaking to him, so when he started showing up in the news years later, he never bothered trying to talk to him again.

  * Harry never tried to contact him when he got back because he thought they weren’t friends anymore, then adding he sent phone calls and even letters to Peter all the time at first, but he never got any replies so he thought Peter was furious with him for abandoning him.

  * Peter says he never received anything like that.

  * “Figures. The old man really did prevent me from talking to anyone but family. Must have convinced the Dean to never send out letters unless they were addressed to him.” “Why would he do that??” “Well, my father was an asshole.”

  * lmao Norman wasn’t only an asshole, but a homophobic asshole.

  * Anyway, the two have a new-found understanding, and head out for some bro time by the river.




 

* * *

 

 

Harry Osborn: After graduation I went to Brazil then Singapore. (Peter assumes Harry just went to some NYC private school)

Peter Parker: That's right, yeah.

Harry Osborn: Yeah. And then Europe, you know? I went to Europe.

Peter Parker: I saw you.

Harry Osborn: What do you mean you saw me?

Peter Parker: I saw you in some magazine with some French supermodel. You know what I'm talking about?

Harry Osborn: Yeah, yeah. I do.

[they both laugh]

Harry Osborn: The whole model thing is so exhausting.

Peter Parker: I know.

[they laugh again]

Harry Osborn: What?

 

* * *

 

Harry Osborn: You got a lady?

Peter Parker: Uh...that's a question. That's a question. (Awkward, considering he’s "totally over Harry" and he’s technically single.)

[Peter pauses before continuing]

Peter Parker: No, I don't. Yeah. I don't know, it's uh...I don't know. It's complicated.

Harry Osborn: Yeah, I don't do complicated. (Harry is LITERALLY BITTER for the rest of the conversations and their hang out. He could be disappointed wink wonk.)

Harry Osborn: Uh...what's her name? Who is she?

Peter Parker: Her name's Gwen. Gwen Stacy.

Harry Osborn: Gwen Stacy.

Peter Parker: She works for you.

Harry Osborn: Really? She works for me?

Peter Parker: At OsCorp. She does work study at OsCorp.

Harry Osborn: Is she a model employee?

[they both laugh]

 

* * *

 

Harry Osborn: You know, when my father sent me away, I tried to forget everything about this place.

Peter: *stares at him with fresh understanding*

Harry: I guess that kind of included you.

Peter: You ain’t gotta explain anything to me, man. *stars at the ground and reeks of lies* ...We both got dumped. (He wants explanations terribly. Also referring to his parents “dumping him” by  leaving him w/o explanation.)

Harry: You ever figure you why your parents bailed? (Also picked up on that insinuation.)

[ETC.]

  * What we can get from this: Peter is plain uncomfortable because he genuinely loves Gwen but he has an old friend and kind of love interest back in his life, and he understands that Harry never wanted to leave him.



  * The two find out Norman’s dislike for the Parker’s ran deeper than just being an asshole to his son: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mIwFnVIB9fk>

  *   * **Lmao nothing in this doc matters though; HARRY’S TERMINAL ILLNESS AND WHAT ENSUES RUINS EVERYTHING.**




 


End file.
